Transformers: Back in Time
by AkaiGetsuga
Summary: Post Dark of the Moon (2011), Samuel James Witwicky somehow manages to find himself sentry to the past when he was first dragged into the Autobot and Decepticon fight on earth. He has chosen to not keep the future as it once was and should be, but to change it in hope that he would be able to prevent the eventual end of the Cybertronian race.
1. chapter 1

"Sammy wake up or you'll be late for school!" his mom, Judy, yelled from the kitchen.

"I'm up!" he replied tiredly and rolled off his bed.

He hit the ground with a loud thud.

"You alright Sam?" his dad, Ron, called loudly. "I would have thought you'd hurry today since it's your last day before break."

"And didn't your Dad say he would take you to get your first car afterwards if you-"

"What?" Sam shouted and sat up. A shatter came from under his left hand and he hissed in pain. He clenched his hands softly around the object and lifted it up in front of his face.

"The h*?" he whispered quietly to himself as he noted there glasses. "I handed these to Opti-"

"You'll be late, Sammy!"

"I'll be down in 5!" he shouted back distracted as he placed the shattered broken glasses into its pouch and rushed to get dressed. However her never expected to black out not even seconds later.

 **Eto... I don't know if I'll continue on and post the other chapters on this site or not considering I already find this site confusing. I normally use wattpad and other chapters for this story are already up and the site as well. Sorry for the inconvenience.**


	2. No title I can't think of one

"Samuel James Witwicky," the 10th to the something power foot tall, golden coloured mech boomed.

"You're Primus," the now 15 hear old stated in amazement when he recognized the mech from a hologram that Optimus Prime showed him and immediately bowed to the Cybertronian God.

"Samuel James Witwicky," the God repeated. "You need not bow to me... my child."

He stood hesitant and asked, "Lor- Primus may I ask why I am here?"

"That would be my fault," Primus stated sheepishly- or as much as a robotic being could do. "I was trying to speak to you in your original time line, but I accidentally might have sent you to the past."

"Hours before I first met 'Bee?"

"Yes and do not worry about your ancestral project or getting an A. I placed a flash drive with you "practicing" your presentation on the grounds near your teacher's desk. He found it when he arrived at school and later played it when your parents called in that you fainted."

"So I'll be able to buy 'Bee again... thank you."

"You do not have to thank me since I was the one that got you in this mess in the first place. You'll also have to relive everything from now till the point I brought you from. I should also warn you that if you decide to change anything your future will change and also in case your wondering, the future you came from will not be destroyed, but continue on without you."

Sam pondered to himself for a short while before speaking aloud, "That doesn't sound that bad and I'll be able to save Jazz, Ironhide and... wait Primus, why did you want to speak to me?"

Primus shuttered his optics as he remembered what he called the human male for. "The Autobots, my children, consider you as one of their own and would be sad if they lost you to old age and so I decided I'd make you a Cybertronian if you agreed for me to do so."

"I'd like that a lot," the boy answered generally after a while. "Could I keep my human form like that Decepticon Alice? It would make things easier for us if I didn't have to get used to a new body before the upcoming battle."

"I was already planning on making you a pretender with a majority sized robotic form."

"This is going to sound rude, but could you do it now? I'll have to be awake to get 'Bee after all."

"No time has past since I called you here. The transformation however, will hurt and knock you unconscious for some hours, but you should be alright afterwards."

"Should be?" Sam asked slightly worried.

Primus spoke just as the deleting of raging fire filled Sam's veins. "Yes. And I have decided, your Cybertronian name will be-"

Sam's consciousness returned slowly and he groaned in pain. His left hand throbbed and his throat was dry. A cup was placed gently against his lips.

"Drink slowly Sam," Ron said soothingly and he took a sip of water. "Your mom and I heard you fall and we came up here to find you unconscious and groaning in pain."

"My ancestr-" Sam muttered talking worry.

"You got an A Sam so I'll take you to buy a car tomor-"

"Can we go today Dad, please? There's a really cool car I saw at a used car lot near school and I don't want someone buying it because I ended up sick."

"Alright. Get dressed and we'll go."

"Yes! Thanks and Dad please leave so I can change."

His dad laughed and excited the bedroom, "Try not to faint while trying to get ready, again, Sam."

 _Samuel,_

 _I left you a small monetary gift that you can use to buy Bumblebee or you can save it for later use._

 _-Primus_

 **Can anyone think of a good Cybertronian name for Sam that fits his rank as a prime? The only names I feel that might work so far are Telikós- final and Yalos- glass. If anyone can think of something that could work I'm open for suggestions and hopefully it's before I need to use Sam's Cybertronian name in a future chapter. Thanks.**

 **-Akai**


	3. Still don't feel like thinking of one

"Dad pull into there!" Sam explained, pointing at the driveway that was used to enter the lot.

"Alright, calm down alright?" Ron asked partially whinned.

"When we pay for the car I'll calm down, fair?"

"No."

"I'll calm down now if you pay the amount needed for the car I want even if it's more than what you want to pay," Sam bargained.

"Six G at most and the leftover amount I'll give to you so that you can fix up the car," Ron decided as he pulled the car to a stop.

"Deal," Sam agreed and climbed out of the car. "And Dad, you can't tell the owner I'm here for my first car."

"Fine, if that'll make you happy," Ron sighed and then added under his breath. "And get you to shut up for a while."

"Thank you," Sam let out in relief not caring that his dad somewhat insulted him.

The man who Sam remembered as Uncle Bobby B walked out of the building.

"You're the owner of this lot right? Bobby B? Nice to meet you. I'm Sam Witwicky and I saw a car I'd like to buy here a few days ago," Sam said holding out his hand.

Bobby B grabbed same hand and shook it. "Nice meeting you as well Mr. Wiltwicky. Why don't you lead me to this car you saw and will see what we can do about it."

"Yeah," Sam agreed.

He, Sam, led Ron and Bobby B to the old- "semi-classic vehicle with the slick wheels and custom faded paint job"- 1974 Camaro and ran his uninjured hand over the autobot scout's hood.

"How much for the yellow and black Camaro?" he asked.

"Considering the semi-classic nature... Five Grand."

"The paint's faded. Four."

"Is this your first car, kid?"

"Yeah, but an old friend who is really into cars told me no custom faded paint job should look like that," Sam rebuked.

"Forty-five, no lower or else you can go find a striped yellow and black Camaro elsewhere."

Sam shrugged, "Good enough I guess. Can I take the car now while my dad pays or do I have to wait until after he pays?"

"You can go if your dad says it's alright," Bobby B said grudgingly.

"Go ahead Sam. Just call if you plan to stay out longer than curfew," Ron decided. "I don't need your mom yelling at me."

"Thanks!" Sam cheered climbing into the striped Camaro and took off.

 **I moved the following to the next chapter so ignore it if you already read this and I'll explain why I did so in the chapter after that. Sorry.**


	4. Three

He pulled the Camaro to a stop as he reached the lookout and exited the vehicle. He stared at the disguised Autobot with hidden affection and placed a gentle hand on the scout's hood.

"I know you are an autonomous robotic organism from the planet Cybertron and that Optimus Prime sent you ahead to not only act as my guardian incase the Decepticons tried top attack me, but to try and find the location of the Allspark," Sam muttered softly causing the scout pulled back in reverse and transform.

The scout stupid pointing his blasters at the human pretender with his battle mask covering his face.

:The p* do you know who I am?: Bumblebee cried, frightened, in Cybertronian. : Are you in league with the Decepticons?:

"You're the first Cybertronian on either faction I've met on earth Bumblebee," Sam answered truthfully. "The reason I know who you are is because of Primus."

:Primus? How? Neither Autobot or Decpticon has heard from him since... since:

"The time of the original Prime's. I know 'Bee, I know," Sam signed tiredly. "But after Optimus finally defeated Megatron, Primus woke up and wished to speak to me and accidently sent me to the past."

:How far into the future is that?:

"12 years?"

:So we won?:

Sam smiled weakly at the young scout, "Yes and no 'bee. 'Bee, I can't say either side won. To many lives were lost on both sides of the war."

:Can I know some of the 'bots that were offlined?:

"From your original team that landed here on earth: Jazz was offlined in the first battle in mission city; Optimus was offlined in the second battle, but we were able to revive him through the matrix of leadership; and Ironhide was... Ironhide was murdered by Sentinel Prime..." Sam whispered hoarsely, but growled violently when he said the name of the traitorous Prime.

They stood silent for a short while, but the silence was broken when 'Bee finally transformed back into his alt mode.

:Climb in Sam. I'll drive you home:

"Thank- thank you 'Bee," Sam said quietly as he climbed in and Bumblebee closed the door behind him. "And 'Bee? Please don't tell the other Autobots about this... or at least not until after we gain possession of the Allspark."


	5. Four

Bumblebee opened his driver's side door as Sam exited the house and gently revved his engine in greeting.

"Hey 'Bee," Sam greeted back as he got in. "I don't want to change to much of the future so would you be willing to drive me and my friend to this lake side party?"

:I'm your car Sam: 'Bee joked. :Just don't let them make a mess on my interiors:

"I'll do my best 'Bee, but no promises. Miles is... well... Miles is more or less Miles."

:I understand Sam, your friend is what one would consider strange even for your people's standards:

"If you say so," Sam said hesitantly. "But don't say I didn't warn you."

 **I'm going to split up the following because I can't do time skips cleanly with my iPad so expect some short chapters, but I'll post a few consecutively.**


	6. Five

Sam, Miles and the scout, hidden in plain site, arrived at the lake approximately around 1630.

"Are you sure we're invited to this party?"

"Nope, but it's at a lake Miles, on public property," Sam answered laughing. "If anything we can just show up to mess with them."

They drove in silence for a few seconds when Miles decided to break it.

"Isn't that Mikaela?"

"Yeah, that's her," Sam spoke sounding dejected.

"I can't believe that she's dating him," Miles muttered. "She's to good for him."

"...Hey Miles... feel like climbing a tree?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Good. When we stop climb the nearest tree," Sam ordered. "And let operation TATAH equals STU commence."

"TATAH?" Miles questioned as Sam parked the vehicle.

Sam opened the door and paused as he got out of the the car, he replied, "Trent's a troublesome A*."

"And why can't it just be operation Split Them Up?" Miles cried and got out himself.


	7. To lazy to type anymore 's 's like 6

**This chapter I'll be more or less citing some lines from one or two movies. Also as I took note of in the past some people write disclaimers and I'll say this once and only now. I wouldn't be writing a FANfiction if I owned Transformers. Truth be said I don't see why people write disclaimers in the first place, but if your one to care about disclaimers then there; you have one.**

"Hey bro!" Trent harassed Sam seconds after Miles made it up the tree. "That's a nice car you have and won't you tell me what you two nerds are doing here?"

Sam rolled his eyes in annoyance, but replied voice dripping with sarcasm, "Considering my best friend just climbed up the tree and the fact I'm standing nearly below him as well as looking upwards at him... We're here to climb this tree."

"I see that. It looks fun."

"Nah. Climbing trees are boring, but it gives you a wonderful view and the breeze up there is really relaxing."

"I thought you were familiar. You tried out for the football team last year, right?"

"Yeah, I was trying to get field information on an essay I had to write for health class."

"Yeah? What was it about?" Trent questioned rudely. "Sticking at sports?"

The other jocks laughed at the jeer.

"No Trent," Sam seemingly sighed. "It was on the links between brain damage and football."

"Real funny nerd boy," Trent growled and took a threatening step forward.

"You know what? Stop," Mikaela but in, highly upset. "Trent let's go."

"Sure. Hey everyone-" Sam doesn't listen to Trent's reply.

"Come on Miles. Let's go," Sam called as he walked to the car and Miles jumped down.

Miles paused mid-step clearly listening to Mikaela's and Trent's argument. He grinned when he saw Mikaela start walking away.

"Hey bro, she lives-"

"10 miles from here. Fine Miles, but you climb in back. She sits shotgun for two reasons. There's no seatbelt back there and she gets out first."

"Fine, but only this once," Miles grumbled. "All else I call shotgun."

"Fair enough Miles, now will you get in?"

Not even 20 seconds later Sam pulled the car to a walking pace roll next to her.

"Hey! Banes right?" Sam decided choosing not to sound to familiar. "I'm Samuel Witwicky and the one in the back seat is Miles Lancaster. Would you like a ride home or at leat partial way back?"

Sam slammed the brake momentarily after Mikaela paused in her walk home. She took a single step towards the car and got in, not saying a word. Sam stepped on the gas and they headed off.

"Hey Mikaela?" Miles called from where we was lying down with a foot on the seat and his other leg strewn across after a while. "How'd you get caught up with a jerk like Trent?"

"I guess I have a weakness for hot guys... For tight abs and really big arms..."

"Why not try going for cute nerd guys instead?"

Sam laughed at that, "You're anything but cute Miles or cuddly for any matter."

"And you are?" Miles shot back and Mikaela laughed openly at that.

"I'm not into girls, my dearest brother," he snorted. "But then again, I'm not into guys either."

The scout immediately took control away from Sam and just as quickly killed the engine. Sam groaned purposely twisting the key in attempt to restart the engine as he drove the car off rode.

Mikaela called it behind her while she opened her sides car door and got out, "Pop the hood. I'll try to see if I can get the engine going."

Miles climbed out as Sam did as asked of him and when the two pure organics were out of Bumblebee's speaker range he spoke.

:You do not love anyone?: 'Bee asked quietly.

"I didn't say that 'Bee," Sam replied gently while running the Autobot symbol centered on the wheel. "I said no girls or boys. I, hornet, said nothing about being into mechs or femmes for any matter."

'Bee started his engine and turned the radio on top half blast. Miles and Mikaela reentered the car after shutting the hood and hearing the engine start up.

"Dude!" Miles called. "Why'd you turn the radio-"

"I didn't turn it on Miles," Sam answered sighing. "Don't forget this car is an old, semi-obsolete, used car."

"Forgot that," Miles replied sheepishly.

Sam rolled his eyes fondly at his considered, human, brother and soon enough Mikaela and Miles were home.

As Sam drove home in peaceful silence 'Bee choose to speak using the radio for the first time since Sam ended up in the past.

"I'm old, not obsolete."

Sam smirked raising a brow, "Arnold Schwarzenegger? Although 'Bee; if you consider yourself old, Optimus, Ironhide, and especially Ratchet must be ancient."

:Sam!:

 **...I liked Genisys... and I don't care if it was the only one I watched either and that I decided to watch it to irritate my Ossan... I realize if I type anything that you don't recognize as a word, it is possibly a word or two in Japanese.**


	8. 7

Sam woke to the sound of Bumblebee's engine sometime after midnight. He opened there window and glared at the scout.

"Be back before anyone realizes you're gone Bumblebee or it might lead to trouble," Sam muttered sleepily. "And couldn't you have left without causing such a ruckus?"

:I could have, but I thought you would gave liked to come as well:

He rose a brow, "And you couldn't have just texted or called me?"

"It's fine 'Bee," Sam sighed tiredly. "I'll talk to you in the morning, alright?"

:I understand Sam... good night:

"Night 'Bee."

Sam stayed by the window and watched the Camaro pull out of the drive way and down the street before returning to his cooling bed and fell back to sleep.

Not even a half hour later, house phone went off and he answered it with a yawn.

"Ello?"

:Sam?:

"Yes 'Bee?"

: Your friend Miles might have followed me and ended up getting taken by... police?:

"Good going 'Bee," Sam sighed for the second time that night. "Just keep an eye on him till he's released alright? I'll need to talk to him later..."

:Understood... He safe Sam:

"Yes Mom," Sam said cheekily. "Night 'Bee."

"I'm not your mom Sam, but good night to you as well," Bumblebee replied before disconnecting.


	9. Chapter 8

"Thanks for getting my car back bro," Sam said when he noticed Miles entering the bedroom.

"I think your car's Satan's Camaro or something. There was no driver," Miles hissed softly.

Sam rolled over on his bed and let his head hang off the bed's edge to look at the blonde, "You didn't intake any of Mojo's pills did you?"

"I'm not joking Sam," Miles shouted and from outside an engine roared to life.

He peeked of the window and the yellow and black Camaro rested on the a few meters away.

"You've got to be kidding me," Miles more or less whimpered and ran out the room.

"Wait Miles!" Sam shouted chasing after the other boy. "D* 'Bee, really!? You couldn't have given me time to tell him? Miles!"

Within a couple of minutes they were riding down the street in a matter of minutes with Satan's Camaro stalking closely behind them.


	10. Chapter 9

"Seriously Miles, stop!" Sam shouted at the frightened boy.

"Not until we lose Satan's Camaro!" Miles yelled, turning his head back to look at Sam.

This caused him to not see the crack in the sidewalk and he ended up flipping over the handlebars of his bike. Sam inwardly cringed as he remembered Mikaela.

"Miles?" Mikaela asked cautiously.

"Hey?" Miles replied confused.

"You okay?"

"I'm being chased by my brother's car that has no driver, so no. I think I may be losing my mind. Look I'll see you later, I got to go."

"Miles wait!" Sam shouted as he passed by Mikaela, popped the front wheel upwards over the crack and continued onwards.


	11. Chapter 10

"Do you know Ladies_Man217?" the Decepticon, posing as a police car, growled at Miles loud enough for Sam to hear.

Sam picked up a rock as Miles screamed frightened and ran towards Sam, "I don't know! I don't know!"

He threw the rock and shouted at the 'Con, "Hey Barricade! Looking for me?"

"Ladies_Man217!" Barricade growled angrily. "Where is eBay item 21153? Where are-"

"The glasses?" Sam asked before shrugging. "They're at home... and I may have accidentally smashed them?"

"You idiotic fleshling! The glasses held the coordinates to the cube! I'll kill you for destroying our chance to find the cube!"

"Go ahead and try you f***ing piece of scrap!" Sam shouted at the Decepticon as he grabbed Miles and ran.

Barricade roared, "You won't escape!"

The two of them reached the entrance to the building and noted Mikaela approaching on a motorbike.

"Mikaela!" Miles screamed. "Turn around! Turn around, Mikaela!"

"What?"

Sam tackled her off the bike. He grabbed her hand and yanked her up.

"The h***was that for!" she shouted at him before she saw the 'con. "Oh, god. We're going to die. We're going to-"

"Shut up Mikaela," Sam ordered. "We won't die."

Bumblebee entered the building and swerved into Barricade; causing him to fall. He stopped in front of the three teens and opened the passenger door.

"I need you to trust me," Sam stated, pushing Miles inches front the door. "Bumblebee won't hurt you, now get in before Barricade gets back up."

"Barricade?" Mikaela questioned as she climbed in after the blonde.

"The robot with the red glowing eyes," Sam replied jumping over 'Bee's hood and entering through the driver's door.

Bumblebee slammed the doors closed and raced off; Barricade close on his tail.

"Faster. You've got to go faster!" Miles yelled panicking as Bumblebee drove through paneled glass.

"Miles, shut up," Sam commanded. "Barricade won't last a finger on us."

That got the boy to be silent, but his panicking was still clearly seen in his eyes.  
 _"Listen_ _to_ _me_... _He_ _won't lay_ _a_ _hand_ _on_ _you_... _For_ _as_ _long_ _as_... _I'm_ _alive,"_ Bumblebee played.

"Cut the chase here 'Bee," Sam said as they arrived at a no longer used refinery.

'Bee popped open the passenger door and Sam, Miles and Mikaela tumbled out. He transformed and not even a second later Barricade attacked him.


	12. Eleven

Barricade expelled the small Decepticon, Frenzy, from his chassis and Frenzy landed feet away from the teens.

"You've got to be joking," Miles cried in fright, tripping backward when he tried to get away.

"Calm down Miles, the little one won't harm you," Sam murmured quietly.

"Says you," Miles shot back, neither of them noticing Mikaela running to a run down shed.

:Frenzy, stop: Sam spoke softly to not scare the Frenzy and the small 'Con froze.

:You know my... How?: Frenzy asked with curiosity and surprise.

:You know of the great tales of the beginning of Cybertron, don't you? Primus? He is the one who gave me this ability... and some other abilities as well. He was also the one who gave me the name Connector; however, that name is only partially correct. It's too dangerous to call myself by what Primus called me right now:

:Primus? But Lord Megatron said-: Frenzy cut off and screeched in pain.

:Fre-: Barricade was distracted by Frenzy's cry and Bumblebee managed to knock him unconscious.

"Mikaela! The h* is wrong with you?" Sam yelled angrily as he pulled her off the small 'Con. "Stop."

"The h*'s your problem, Sam!" Mikaela shouted at him, "It's a robot."

"That little robot," he hissed. "That little one is a toddler in human terms! He wouldn't have had the strength to harm one of us like Barricade could!"

"Little one? It's a robot Sam. They aren't human. They don't have feel-" she paused as the ground shook slightly when Bumblebee stepped towards them.

"You didn't cause any permanent damage to him, did you? Frenzy is quite attached to him," Sam asked picking up the injured 'Con.

 _"No Sir_ 'Bee replied saluting before transforming back into his alt mode. _The kid needs... his... father... Now we... rollin'... or what?"_

"We're rolling," Sam said with a roll of his eyes; entering the car. "Miles, Banes get in. I won't let 'Bee wait for the two of you longer than he needs to."

They climbed in and sat quietly as Bumblebee started his engine and drove.

 **I decided I like one of the names that Jazzilynn Hall suggested and I have to say thanks. I'm really bad at coming up with names.**

 **:P**

 **Also I'm wondering on whether I should pair Sam up with someone... and it would have to be an Autobot. If anyone has a suggestion on if I should or not and which Autobot please feel free to leave a comment or just PM me.**


End file.
